


The Worst Idea

by Brihna



Series: Brihna's Prompt-fills: 00Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brihna/pseuds/Brihna
Summary: From the OTP prompt meme:18. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”





	

“No.”

“Q.”

“I can’t.”

“You already agreed.”

“I was drunk.”

“You seemed pretty lucid to me.”

“James-”

“Ethan.” He takes a step closer, hands trailing down his sides and coming to rest on his hips. “As I recall, you said, ‘It’s your birthday, James. You can have anything you want-’”

“I can’t give you the car-”

“We’re borrowing the car.” James squeezes his hips, pulling him flush against him. “I didn’t say I wanted the car. I said I wanted you in the car.”

Q prays to whatever god will listen for strength as he feels his knees go weak under the intensity of that gaze. He swallows hard, finding his mouth has suddenly gone dry. “The DB-9 is our prototype. I can’t take it out of Q-branch-”

“Who says we have to take it out of Q-branch?” says James with a wicked grin.

He flushes. “We are not having sex in Q-branch,” he hisses, as if anyone could hear beyond the soundproof walls of his office.

“Then we’ll take it home for the night,” he purrs, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips, “darling.”

Q lets out a low moan as his mouth becomes more insistent; parting his lips with his tongue. Remembering where they are, he eventually pulls back, palms flat against James’ chest. “Fine,” he says. “But not until after everyone is gone.”

James smiles.

 

It’s nearly nine before Q lets James into the garage, constantly looking over his shoulder though he already made sure the coast was clear.

The older man’s gaze sweeps the sleek new Aston Martin appreciatively. “You really do get all the best toys, Q,” he says, turning that hungry gaze to his Quartermaster.

“And you’d get to play with more of them if you learned to bring my equipment back in one piece,” Q answers wryly.

James snakes an arm around his waist, silencing him with his mouth.

When Q finds himself pinned against the side of the car, wandering hands already tugging at the hem of his shirt, he pulls back. “Not here,” he says breathlessly, placing a hand on his chest.

“Fine,” growls James, nipping at his jaw. “Let’s take her for a little test drive first.”

 

Q has to admit that this is the most unusual foreplay he has ever engaged in as they fly through the streets of London, taking the most circuitous route possible before they finally pull up to the house. The car is barely in park before James’ attention is fully on his Quartermaster, intent on divesting him of clothing as quickly as possible. It’s a bit awkward at first maneuvering in such a small space, but soon enough James has them both naked, Q settled firmly in his lap. And if he has a vaguely steering-wheel-shaped bruise on his back later, then- well, it was worth it.


End file.
